Claire Walbert
Claire Walbert is Pierre's crush at school. She is shown to be a fairly aggressive individual who wishes to be a biker, but shares the same musical enthusiasm as Pierre, like playing the violin. Profile Description She is Pierre's crush, yet although she does like him, her actions rarely proves the point directly. She hangs out with Amanda Lavoie often and sometimes goes as far as making fun of him, but Claire will limit herself as she doesn't want him to get verbally abused by accident compared to Amanda. Claire will go as far as helping him to get his bullies of his back before her. Appearance Claire is shown to be an albino and has every single feature of one: She has red eyes, pale-like blonde hair and very pale skin. She ties her hair back to where she has a clear forehead. Due to having albinism and lacks a segment of pigskin, Claire often wears clothing with sleeves long enough to cover half of her arms, and likes to wear motor boots. She is also not very short from Pierre, as when she wears heels, she seems slightly taller from him. From the episode Something New? onwards, she is shown to have cut her hair to the length of half her neck. Claire is shown that if she wasn't an albino, she would highly resemble her mother: have orange hair and tan-peach skin, except that her hair and skin would be more saturated. She would also have the same sapphire blue eyes. Personality Claire is a rebellious individual who enjoys collecting lighters and blades, and dislikes singing bands casually, however she also has a hobby of playing her violin. Claire also often gets herself into fights and usually won them, resulting her injured badly half the time. She is also good at balancing her behavior of being a punk and a typical stereotypical popular teenage girl, but she usually shows more of her dangerous demeanor instead. Claire is also quite selfless and often leaves herself to be the last to think of. She is also shown to be an edgy individual and seldom does near-masochistic movements. She also often gets herself into fights. Claire also has a bad temper, high awareness around her surrounding and she is very impatient. However, she also gets angry whenever something makes her blush to hide her inner good side. She rarely shows her soft side, but she is shown as an understanding, caring individual when she does so. Claire often gets into trouble caused by herself Similar to all of the Parker dates, she will not be happy about hearing Pierre being injured. Background Claire is born in a decent household and has a former older sister. She and her sister would play around any form of object, ignoring that some are very hazardous to them. Claire never witnessed this until she choked on a toy block when she was 4 years old, and that was how she started her hatred towards toys. Mrs Walbert used to pay a lot of attention to her until her celebrity work with her husband becomes busier, to where she struggles to spend time with her children. When the latter was about 7 years old, Claire eventually got bullied due to her albinism stands out among others. Claire eventually befriended Amanda so that the latter wouldn't bully her since their friendship started, but the friendship ended very quickly. Hence, she started an enthusiasm towards biker-like objects and behavior to prove that she isn't afraid of everything, all to cover up her insecurity. She eventually became slightly tougher and more mean-spirited as her newer behavior goes on. Claire eventually became somewhat of a bully herself, then a borderline gangster to where she finds it enthusiastic to collect knives. Her mother also took notes of this and confiscated her knives, but these only encouraged Claire to collect more. Plot Trivia * Out of all the Parker kid's dates, Claire (Pierre's date) is the only date who has a lighter skin tone than her crush, whereas the other's dates (Dales, Eleanor, and Jordan) all have darker skins than their crushes. ** She is also the only date who isn't confirmed to be Pierre's girlfriend due to them not having any form of official confession yet. * Out of everyone in the series, Claire is seen to change her hairstyle the most. * Claire has a transgender brother, who is unnamed but worked as a barber. * Her favorite weapon is her personal butterfly knife. * Claire is not fully British, as she said her great-grandfather was a full Norwegian. * Claire hates sudden spot-checks, due to the fact that she fears her weapons would be confiscated. * She refers to Greggory Lee from Night in The Woods, which both characters are equally as hyped and has extreme enthusiasm with knives and dangerous things, but both have soft sides. * She is the only character in the series to change her hairstyle throughout the series more than twice. * Claire, when compared to any other main characters in the series, is actually the shortest. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Supporting